


Don't Makes Promises You Can't Keep

by katiesmindpalace1991



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M, Interrogation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed and Jonathan are curious about what each other know about Roper and talk to each other about it in his Cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Makes Promises You Can't Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate scene from Episode 4. What if they had decided to start their relationship the night before they fucked against the wall in his hotel room.

Jonathan was in his cabin on Roper’s compound looking at Jed who had come unexpectedly. Roper was somewhere and he knew that Corky was probably keeping an eye on both Jed and him.

“So why are you here Jed business or pleasure?”

“Love. Why are you here?” She asks him defensively.

He gives her a look of disbelief. There was no reason for them to keep lying to each other. He walks over to the table and sits across from her. Their eyes meet and they both take a deep breath.

“I want to tell you something but you must promise me that you won’t tell Roper or Corky. Can you promise me that?”

“Yes.” She told him.

Why were they doing this? Having this kind of conversation?

“You caught me in your bedroom that you share with Roper.”

“I did.”

“And I found your strand of hair on his desk.”

“Yes you did. Why were you even down there?”

He takes a breath to calm himself he was going to blow his cover but he trusted Jed and he noticed that she was looking at him like he was going to safe her before she drowns in her depression.

“I’m working for the British Secret Service to bring Richard Roper down.”

“But you rescued Danny.”

“I did. It was a setup for me to gain Roper’s trust.”

“And mine.”

“And yours. I really like you Jed and I know you don’t want to be in prison for the rest of your life like Roper, Sandy and Corky would end up. That wouldn’t be good for you and your son.”

“My son? How do you know about him?”

“I found his picture in your desk. I was trying to find any evidence to send to my handler but when I saw that picture I didn’t send it. I don’t want the government to use your son against you.”

“Thank you. I’m a bad mother.” She told him starting to tear up.

“No Jed. You made a very hard decision but it was probably the best one at the time.”

“I’m addicted to pills. I take them every morning and you are the one besides Caro that knows. If Roper knew I don’t know how he would react. I really hate him and I want to leave him so bad. But I can’t. I’m trapped here.”

She stands up and gets some water to drink. He stands up and rubs her back and she turns around to look at him. They look into each other’s eyes and they both walk away from the window just in case someone was watching them.

“Jonathan…should we do this?”

“Yes.”

He backs her against the wall and kisses her fiercely on the lips again. She takes off her pants and he smirks to see that she wasn’t wearing any panties. He playfully growls at her and goes down to his knees and kisses her inner thigh teasingly and she was breathing fast. It had been so long since she had felt this way about someone who she felt wasn’t going to break her at any moment.

He looks up at her and she bites her lips in anticipation with the promise that look made. His warm breath at her center made her shake blissfully. The feel of his tongue going between the lips of her pussy and she moans out loud.

He stops his licking and looks at her.

“Be quiet for me love. Don’t want us to get caught.”

She giggles devilishly and he smirks before diving right back in. His fingers soon join his tongue and she was about to feel herself get off this wonderful high. He starts to move his fingers and tongue faster, fucking her hard and fast and she had to cover her mouth to stifle out the moans of pleasure coming from her mouth. When she was done she looks at him and wanted to do the same for him.

“No. Not enough time Jed. I promise you that when we are alone again I will show you what I’m really capable of.”

“Alright and you better get me out of here.”

“I will try my best.” He told her getting back up and kisses her lips.

She wraps her arms around his neck and they make out furiously.

“You better leave now and when he gets back tomorrow act like nothing has changed.”

“You don’t tell me what to do.” She told him already pretending like she wasn’t given one of the greatest orgasms of her life. “And don’t make promises you can’t keep. Especially when Richard Roper is involved.”

He sees her walk out of his house and rubs the back of his head thinking that he is really fucked now and he knows that he has to try to get her out of here and hopefully that won’t make it more complicated than it already is.

_Oh fuck Jonathan you’ve really messed up now. What will Angela think?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to add comments, kudos and/or bookmarks.


End file.
